Beautiful Melancholy
by Ellebee21
Summary: Dating since high school, Ichigo and Rukia live their lives together. Though their relationship drifting since the arrival of the city, until devastating news stitches them back together. Escaping the cold ruffed city, to embrace the last remaining weeks of Rukia's life. Clinging to the sentimental things for the last time, Ichigo and Rukia gaze the stars one last time. One-shot


**You know, I said in my profile that I don't do sappy romances, but I really got inspired to do so with this fanfic (it's kpop related) called 10080 by Exobubz (shamelessly cried); so I gave it a try. I also don't like one-shots, I don't know it just makes me feel like 'I need to read more...but I can't...cause' its a one shot! .' So really this is a few firsts for me.**

**Anyways characters/ Bleach is not mine just the plot. Warning this story will remain T for the most part but there will be some sexual content later, though quite honestly...I cant say I'm too comfortable writing one yet...so bare with me here T_T**

**Italics will be memories and underlined italics will by song lyrics. I will link in a few songs here and there, do as you please. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

watch?v=K8IjIs_bg48

His finger tips ghosted over her milky skin, being soft to the touch as if being too ruff would pierce her skin. But running his touch up and down her arm in a comforting manner wasn't enough. It didn't fill the hunger and need to touch and hold that sat at the bottom of his stomach. Bringing her small form to melt into his chest, and his large bare arms protecting her from the world that could eventually take her away from him.

He held her tight now, earning a soft giggle to escape her pink lips; holding her because she was too perfect, and feeling her warmth and even slow breathes brushing over his arm, let him know she was real. Kissing the crown of her raven hair, they continued to lay in blissful silence, while the suns rays blanketed them from the cold.

The hammock rocked and creaked slightly as wind enveloped the couple, ruffling his ginger locks and each deeply inhaling the sweet scent of spring. No words were needed to be said, being as he knew that she preferred actions rather than words that could easily be said without meaning. The kind of actions that spoke for themselves, like a sweet kiss before departure and lacing their hands together when retiring for bed. The way she would curl into him like a cat, and he who would gently run his finger tips across her skin.

The exposure of her neck, or skin rather, was tempting. Long eyelashes shading over her large amethyst eyes, small button nose and flawless creme skin. A stubborn piece of hair rested between her eyes, and her pink lips would curve into a smile every once and a while. The yellow sun dress that met at her mid thigh, teasing his senes to touch her in a more zesty way, and smirk pasted his face at the thought.

Like sweet nectar, her voice made it to his ears, "Ichigo." She breathed his name simply without a meaning for a reply. Opening his honey brown eyes to look down upon his lover, his eyes smiled and a chuckle escaped. Seeing as her eyes closed, pink soft lips slightly parted, and her expression angelic like as she drifted to sleep.

Tucking a strand of hair gently behind her ear, he watched her defenseless form. "Rukia."

* * *

watch?v=6iglLhc66o4

The sweet smell of dinner and the scrapes of silverware on plate filled the silence. Ichigo's eyes sweeping over to Rukia, who was happily enjoying her meal and the silence between the two. It only saddened him that her enjoyment may be ruined.

Clearing his throat and bring her hand into his, getting her attention, "Rukia, I'm leaving." He told her, and he couldn't bare to see what her expression looked like, "I found a job in the city, and I plan on going. Whether you want to join me is up to you." Looking up to her hesitantly, only being surprised to find her eyes softening and an expression that seemed unreadable. Was she happy for him? Sad? Angry? He wasn't sure, she just looked at him with those glossy big eyes of hers. Rukia hummed in thought, looking towards the frosty kitchen window. Her thumb unconsciously rubbing the base of his hand sending tingles under his skin, while she was still in thought with pouty lips and squinty eyes.

Turning back to his waiting gaze, her lips curved apologetically, "Sorry Ichigo, but I'm just not sure if I can really leave this home yet." Nodding in understanding, he forked his remaining food with his free hand almost childishly. "But I never said I would never go. Just not yet, okay?" His eyes lifting back to hers, hope gleaming. "When are you leaving?" She asked, though sounding strong, her voice wavered slightly as she was fearful.

"This week. They said they had a position and needed someone to take it immediately." The silence built the void that pitied their souls, as their eyes locked in understanding.

O0o0O

Do you remember waiting in the snow together? The one where we never spoke that undefined morning, only our embrace becoming loving words. The air pinched our lungs as we welcomed the frost and drank in the sight of the new snow fall. It blanketed over everything that could be seen; the trees glossed with icicles and the cold pushed the animals into hibernation. How we stood there, and ever so slowly our bodies molded together for warmth. I remember how you slung your cotton red scarf around our necks and hummed to the sunrise. Mitten hands linked together; that was when I realized you were like my snow fall. Our love so chilly and yet so welcoming, we'd have to come close together to stay warm.

Our breathes seen before us in even puffs of smoke. I remember thinking of what will happen to us after the bus comes. When that unwanted bus would plow its way through the lonely country side road, to take my lover away. The thought made me feel colder than sitting in the snow without a jacket and boots. It made me shiver inside at the thought, like how maybe you'd move on and share the lovely site of the snow with someone else. Not only would I be forgotten, but I would wait for you here at this bus stop. I would wait until the snow melted, and the summer came and I'd still be in my jacket and boots. All until winter comes bringing me frosted days and nights, until you return to me. I remember looking at you through the layers of the scarf that linked us for the time being. I really looked. Your soft, clear skin complexion and sharp eyes, or the your ginger locks curled around your ears. Then your sharp jawline and thin brimmed nose. I wondered if you ever looked at me like this.

I remember you tensing when the loud motor sound coming around from the street bend. Releasing my hand to gather your belongings to your mitten hands. The scarf that connected us falling, and ever so warm feeling now slipping through the vents of my heart. I remember feeling so cold. The bus slows to a stop and you leave me, only to turn around with a gentle farewell as you climb the steps, all without a word spoken between us. Leaving foot prints in the once untouched snow. I wanted your long embrace, the trace of you fingers along my pink cheeks and the sweet, ever so sweet, warmth in my heart to return. I remembered I waved to you as you found an empty seat near the window to look at me with those sharp eyes. I wondered if you had thoughts as me, if they were running in your head in circles and zigzags until it found an answer. And just like that you left. You left like the seasons of the year, you left me in the coldest and loneliest season of the year.

I remember standing there after you left, I hooked the remaining scarf around my neck and clasped my mitten hands together and hummed a melody at the rising sun. The ever so endless winter hummed along, bringing small flakes. Like frosted tears, drifting and wondering until landing in a tree or on the ground.

O0o0O

I hated that winter. Where I stood there with you, and the tension inside me needing to bust, how we sat there in a painful silence. I wanted to speak to you a little more, and say loving words. Instead I hummed to the sunrise to distract myself and I linked my scarf around you because I hated to see you cold. The unwelcoming pinch in my lungs, and my nose began to run and itch. There was nothing to look at, only rows and rows of white; mocking white snow. I was on the brink of screaming; the winter snow sparkled and covered the roads, delaying the bus to come and bring me to my forever torturing mistake. I hated that I wasn't strong enough to stay, because seeing the winter was all the reason I needed to leave; to leave you. Though I knew how much you cherished the day's of hot cocoa and snuggling to keep warm, and the Christmas songs, it was the highlights of our relationship. But as I watched you. Really watched you. Your eyes sparkled in amazement and your pink lips curved in a sweet smile whenever you gazed upon the snowy mounds of the country side. I wished you looked at me like that, and it only gave me another reason to hate the frosty season.

I hate that it was the snow that cast me farther away from you, like waves pushing me farther into sea. The cold sent me shivering, an aching feeling burning at my throat like a fever. I wished you would tell me to stay. When the sound of the bus coming around the corner became audible, I flinched in fear. There was no turning back, and my mind was going in circles and zigzags to make me change my mind. I pushed myself from our mitten hands to release, feeling the cotton scarf to fall from my neck. I hated how I was so cold to you, colder than the winter nights, and yet your expression seemed to never waver, as it was warmer than the summer sun and more beautiful than spring flowers.

Finding an empty seat I sat by the window to take one good look at you. The regret pulling and kneeing at my stomach to tell the bus driver to let me off. The seat vibrating my body, and though I was inside I felt so cold. Like the winter had caged my heart in an ice box. I wish, because of me you wouldn't hate your favorite season.

I craned my neck, threatening it to snap as I stared back at you. I watched as you became smaller and smaller in the distance, until I could no longer see you over the hill. I hoped you would take the rest of the scarf and wrapped it around you to stay warm. I wished you would keep that spring smile and bright eyes the same until I return. And just like that I left, as quickly as the season's come and go.

* * *

watch?v=jx-K3Il3s_o

A year and several months later...

They found themselves sitting upon the large bedroom window sill. The sun had fell long ago, turning the once pink and orange sky to be now twinkling with stars and a full moon. As if the city people were nocturnal, the streets becoming more crowded, with cars and people walking the side walks and the tall buildings illuminating in the night.

It seemed as though the two had grown apart since their arrival at the heart of the city. And it couldn't be helped that they couldn't see each other as often as they would back then when their adult lives were just beginning. Work would pile up for him, and she had to finish her college classes. It seemed that when one was busy, the other would find themselves being engulfed by the lonely feeling of the apartment. The departure kisses were not being shared as often and linked hands, or rather ones being would be in absence, as work was taking its toll.

"Can I tell you something." He had grown so use to showing his words with a simple touch when living with her, and the will to speak was thin as he wanted to continue to keep that special connection; she took his silence as a yes. His eyes moved to her in need, wanting to find something in her eyes to tell him that they were still okay. But she didn't turn to him, her amethyst eyes still lingering upon the ugly city.

Her knees were pulled into her chest, and arms wrapping protectively around her legs. She sighs and rests her head on her knees, still looking out the window. Rukia's voice still smoothed over him like silk, but now she sounded tired and distant "I-. I just need you to listen. Please." Her quiet plea alarms him, scowling now, he runs his fingers through orange spiky hair. She continues in a soft voice, "You know how I wasn't around last Tuesday, even though we already made plans? Well, I went to the hospital." Her blunt statement struck him.

"To be honest, I didn't even realize that my body has gotten this weak since then. I've found myself exerted from the college work, being in the city in general has somehow taken it's rough toll on me, and what ever labor my doctor claims I'm pulling." Laughing bitterly, "I should remain in the hospital until further notice they said, but I argued that all I needed was to go home and rest. Because I have no more than a month to live." The air in the room grew stale, letting it all sink in.

Her words chocked him, wrapping around his throat seething in mockery; speechless, he just wanted to touch her. Ichigo wanted to hold her, and let her small body curl into him like it use to, to touch because the words wouldn't leave him anyway. To rub her arms and back in a comforting manner, and just watch as her eyes closed in bliss with sleep not far behind.

"But you know what Ichigo," Lifting her head to finally make direct eye contact with him, for what seemed like such a long time ago. "As painful as it is to keep myself here right now, mentally and physically, I'm not ready to die." A sweet, helpless smile spread on her face thinly, and tears brimmed her eyes. Dragging herself towards his still figure, she now knelt in front and cupping his face.

She continues, "Because I'm not ready to leave you. I still want you to hold me like you use to. And I'm more sorry that loving me will only let you end up in this relationship alone. But I need you. I need you for the last few weeks of my life. It will be painful for the both of us, but please." She gently brought his limp hands to her lips, kissing each ruff knuckle.

Now cupping her small face in his large hand, she leans into him and snuggling into the warmth, while closing her eyes and letting the tears run down her blushing cheeks. Rubbing his thumb to rid of the tears, another sweet gesture, "Rukia." He breathed her name, letting each letter roll from his tongue, tasting each syllable. An obvious answer was born when the silence took over, almost brushing past them like the fresh air that they needed. His lips met hers, staying still for one moment, just feeling each other to let themselves know that they are real and together. His lips now moved against hers, savoring the lingering taste of strawberries.

Ichigo pulled her into him, closer as to not let even air pass through their figures, and his hand resting at the back of her head as the other at the small of Rukia's back. Her arms snaked around his neck and her hands met with his soft ginger locks. Even in the need for another gasp, they never departed, afraid that if something changed the moment so close together would be ruined. And the thoughts hammered in his head in fear that she would easily leave him like water slipping through his fingers. The thought that she would leave him in this cold ugly city; untouched and desperate for the small warm, lingering form under his arms at night.

Their lips dismissing each other, the puffs of breathe filled the silence between the walls of the room. Rukia gently brushes her thump across his cheek; without even noticing that he was in tears. A sweet smile played upon her lips, the smile that Ichigo fell in love with, "We can't cry anymore, because crying will only steal our time that we are suppose to laugh and love. Right?"

A chuckle shook his chest, Ichigo pulled her in for one more peck on the lips, "You're right." Like the angle that was sent to him, he watched her glow in the city lights, eyes softening in regret at the time lost and wasted for the past few months between them. He could only wish that her will to live would save her delicate soul and keep her with him, in safer arms than heaven itself.

* * *

Ichigo believed that the best way to run from Rukia's problems and seek out a way to rejuvenate their heavy city hearts, was to catch up with old friends and live in the moment of their home town. The news had the said girl bouncing her way to their large closet and packing whatever clothing was in reach without care to look what it really was. Seeing her in such a blissful state after the slap of reality, had reassured him that maybe there was a chance for Rukia, seeing as though going to their home town had kissed her heart merry.

When pulling their truck into the drive way, an excited gasp left Rukia as she wiggled in her seat with impatience. Chuckling, Ichigo handed her the house keys, "I'll get the bags, you just go open the windows and air out the place." He ordered sweetly to her, who already began to open the house door. The humble home was not big, just a small two bedroom, two story, medium sized yard, typical Kurakara town house. But it was special, being that it was their first home together, and Rukia took good care of it like it was meant to be. Decorating and picking a theme with much thought and consideration; the sun rays that seeped through the window would complimenting the creme walls, sea blue couch with green and white decor pillows, and the filled book cases lining one side of the living room wall. As for the yard, simply because Rukia was the maintenance, the small space looked bigger than it actually was. With its white wicker chair set, vibrant plants, little yard decorations; it was all planned with delicacy, even the hammock.

The hammock where, Ichigo and Rukia spent ever night sitting upon, whether it be just to talk or cuddle under the star sky. This house was their real home; where they've made love, celebrations, had friends and family come over to create beautiful memories.

Like asked, Rukia opened all the window and removed the plastic furniture protectors. Behind her came Ichigo with their luggage, sighing as he inhaled the familiar scent and memories rushing to his head. Without warning, Ichigo was being pulled by his small lover, "Come, lets go on the hammock." A smile replaced his confused expression as they met the green swaying mattress. In unison their bodies fell and stared up above them with knowing smiles, "Look Ichigo, that one looks like a bunny." her small hand pointed at a particular cloud.

Laughing mockingly, "Rukia, they all look like bunnies.", he challenged her to continue to prove him wrong that not all the clouds looked like fluffy bunnies, and even though they were close in contact with laced fingers, Ichigo wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to hear her voice for as long as he could, knowing that each passing moment would only leave with him limited amount of words laced with her nectar sweet voice to pass her lips. Sighing deeply, he just listened, and drank in the sun.

"Hey I think I still have all my old stories up in the attic right? Or maybe I threw those out." Rukia began to ponder, and he simply replied with a 'oh yea'. Comfortable silence over came them, letting them listen to the trees to ruffle in the wind, and birds sing a melody.

"Would you rather lose you sight or hearing?" Blinking in thought before turning to her with squinting confused eyes. Sighing in debate with his own thoughts, Ichigo turned back to the sky with his arms folded behind his head. "Ah I'm not sure. Sight? Why are you asking anyways?" He questioned.

Shrugging, "Not sure, I was just wondering." A pause drifted between the two as they began to think. "What would you choose?" Ichigo asked in curiosity.

Turning to him and laughing lightly, "I would lose my hearing. I think as long as I can still see the faces of happy people, and the many beautiful things that still exist, I would be ok. And the stars, I think I would need the stars." Nodding at her own reasoning in agreement.

The night continued with laughter at the old things that had been left at the home. As Rukia had managed to dig through the attic and find the things that had got her into writing in the first place, and all her beginner work; one could practically smell the nostalgia.

* * *

_ watch?v=pHiSSjimJZY_

The following morning Rukia found herself inhaling the smell of freshly brewed coffee, as she brings the cup that is snuggled between her small hands to meet her red tinted lips in a sweet kiss. Before her a simple toasted bagel with smeared cream cheese, a pen resting upon an empty notebook page and a pair of vintage glasses.

The sweet honey drifted between the walls of the sunlight room, and the radio played soft music that soothed her ears. Various picture frames scattered and sprinkled upon the cream walls. She drank in the sun that poured through the open windows, and the warm summer breeze danced around her delicate figure.

Despite the calm coffee morning atmosphere, the words seemed to slip her mind, and the pen that rested on the empty note book page becomes impatient. Settling her tea cup softly on the desk, she drags the open note book to her; the empty page mocks and jeers at her mind to write something down. And her soft amethyst eyes beg for forgiveness as a hopeless sigh escapes her lush red lips. Resting her chin upon her palm, her gaze drifts back to the open window to watch people move through their eventful morning.

A smile spreads upon her once frowning lips at the familiar feeling of strong yet comforting arms hug her from behind. Looking up she makes eye contact with the one responsible, "Write about me." Ichigo simply states as a suggestions. The thought hadn't seemed so bad, as Rukia began to ponder about the many possibilities, until she turned back around with teasing smile, "But there is one problem. Why should I write about just you, and not us? Your life is uneventful if it weren't for me. " Chuckling he placed a kiss upon the nape of her skin, grunting in agreement for her to do so. "Whatever works with you babe." Taking the uneaten bagels to finish himself.

_"Our love began like the winter that sealed all the flowers and animals into hibernation..."_ Yes, she smiled as the words expressed exactly how their relationship began; cold and bitter, yet there was a special sparkle from it as long as you were the one standing inside a warm home with a hot cup of cocoa in hand. Rukia's mind began to drift back to the many times their bickering labeled them as an old married couple back in high school, when in fact they really hated each other. Well hate was a very strong word; misunderstood could do their relationship justice. But even then, at the times she 'misunderstood' him most, she felt a piece of her that admired Ichigo's determination and commitment to get the job done, or how he was always such a families man and took good care of the people that meant a lot to him.

Rolling the pen in her free hand, she pursed her lips in a pout and pulled herself into the days where their love was born. Back to the time where they first sat on the hammock and watched the star.

"Hey why don't we call the guys down to have dinner?" Ichigo's voice reach her ears from downstairs, she turns in her chair to leave the once empty notebook as she heads down the stairs to find him.

_"Only you could melt the snow in my slow beating, winter heart..."_

* * *

watch?v=oIHaNh3jRXg

"I missed you so much. But lookie here, you have changed much hmm." Senna teased and pulled away from the sisterly hug to get a good look at Rukia.

Laughing heartily, "Don't think you changed much either, look we're still the same height." With a triumph smile, Rukia teased back at a now pouting Senna. The sound of the front door being opened once more, and more voices rung in their ears, as they were moving from the living room to the door. Smiling brightly stood a pregnant Orihime with Uryuu hands linked together, and not falling far behind is grinning a Renji. Welcoming the guests into their home, the scent of freshly baked foods teased their hungry stomachs.

The old friends gathered into the kitchen, passing food around and catching up on the things that were missed since the absence of Ichigo and Rukia. "You know we really missed you guys. Kurakara town just seems bigger than it really is without you." Senna spoke softly, Orihime nodding in agreement.

Scoffing Renji commented, "Well, you were the only one crying about it. I couldn't tell what was worse, between you coming to my house and complaining about it, or you actually being in my house." With that Senna reached over the table to swipe her hand at the back of Renji's head. The two began to bicker once again and Ichigo turned his attention to Orihime and Uryuu. "Orihime, when are you due?" His voice caught her attention, earning her to look from her plate and place a motherly hand upon her plump stomach.

"In about a month or so, right?" She began to ponder as Uryuu chipped in to help his forgetful fiancee; the room continued to fill with more conversations as Rukia watched the wonderful interactions before her. The new memories that would be printed into the walls of her home, the laughs that would echo with the simple thought, the interactions that she will miss.

Soon after eating, and the host couple clearing the table, the group had drifted their conversations to the back porch, seeing the skies scratch the sky with pink, orange and red colors. Crickets buzzed through out the yard, and the temperature dropping to a much more comfortable atmosphere.

The laughing died down a bit, falling into a comfortable hum that the friends seemingly enjoyed together. All was great when someone broke the silence, "Hey Rukia you look tired, should we leave?" Orihime's questioned in concern, and the many eyes turned to find indeed that the dark circles under her eyes had grown, her skin becoming paler than earlier. Ichigo frowned, but Rukia still smiled, "Oh course not, but if anything you should be the one taking it easy Orihime." voiced Rukia with consideration, and seeing Orihime blush.

The silence began again, being stiff this time as others were a bit concerned. "I have a story, and it goes like this," Rukia stated as she got more comfortable in Ichigo's arms, closing her eyes she began, "Like someone reading a blind man's book, you trace over what you wish to see. What you wish were there are merely words, but it is those words that will spell it out for you. It creates the picture that one cannot bring themselves to see, because it's simply not just words, but the truth. And as the truth speaks, sometimes it's not so appealing to ones ears. Clawing and whispering the things you didn't want to acknowledge, it would seem better if they told you lies. Lies that will uses words to described the perfect world, the lies one wished were true because the reality will hurt, and when you don't realize it, the words will stick and pierce your skin and heart. So when someone tells you the truth, don't read it like a blind man's book, because there is no reality in something you choose to become blind to."

0o0o0o0

She would pray to god to forgive all the sins that she has committed, being sure that leaving Ichigo like this has become an unholy crime; it hurt her so bad, she was sure it'd be the one to break her. As if trying to stay alive wasn't enough, the cruel reality ate at her from the inside out. She watched her friends make memories into her home, as those memories tattooed themselves into the walls, and the lingering laughter that would echo. When she is gone, this home will become someone else's; they will make new memories into this home and their laughter's will over ride the ones she wished she could stay and hear forever. She promised not to cry any more, but Ichigo knew that she was breaking down on the inside, building up an ocean.

As they lay on the hammock under the night sky, the cool wind forcing them together and bringing the blanket to their necks. Even when the stars are before him, Ichigo is blinded by the thoughts that are begging to be sorted and cleared of any misunderstanding; he didn't question about what she had said earlier about the truth, Rukia had only warned her dear friends that this so called magical moment is too good to be true. Waking up someday they will be reminded of the reality that may or may not effect them with her missing presence. He understood her metaphor; realizing that even when a pen and paper isn't in her reach, she continues to create stories. He urges the smile, but him lips are paralyzed because he can't be completely happy when he has his heart and everything meant to him in his arms breathing in the sight of the stars, with a heavy counting down clock over her head.

He imagined that her time is only so limited now, letting the shiver run his body and swell at his eyes with threatening tears that will the need to fall. Though, with no surprise that Rukia could pull off an exterior that let off that she was to live forever, with a smile that could melt the winter snow. Ichigo placed his gaze on a now concentrating Rukia, 'she's probably writing something in her head again.' he thought with a soft chuckle. Noticing his hard stare she looks back at him, pulling closer to his body as if asking what is the matter. They continue to watch each other with no words to be passed, Ichigo leans in for a chaste kiss, drinking in her sweetness and tender lips.

Yes, her inner world is crying an ocean, drowning him along with the stars and their lingering touches will become numb.

* * *

watch?v=V3b1CDLsiGU

_Meeting his lips with her small ones, Ichigo bent down to remove her shorts and letting it pool around her ankles, then parting their lips to each take off their shirts. She stood bare now with nothing but panties in the moonlight that seeped through the window. A breeze flew through the cracked window, kissing her exposed skin and making her shudder. But it wasn't just the wind that had her in goosebumps; Ichigo's eyes wandered her now skin in hunger, and seeing the burning light in his eyes had her weak in the knees. She needed to feel him, because just seeing him in his bare chest glory was teasing the need to feel frictions upon her skin. Sliding her hands up his abdomen, feeling the ripples of his abs, up and snaking around his neck. Pulling him down to match her height, they locked lips once again._

_Just moving against each other, when she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, begging for entry. They fought for dominance with passion and need as Ichigo slowly led the way towards the bed; she walked in slow steps backwards until the back of her knee felt the mattress._

_Climbing on together, the bed sunk under the conjoined weight. Ichigo began to place warm, wet kissed down her jaw, leaving an impression and heat at each lingering touch. He just wanted to breathe her in, wanting to consume her in hopes that this uncontrollably sweet moment would last forever. His hand reached behind her making her arch her back, and giving him better access to her small perky breasts. Soft encouraging moans left her lips and seemingly stroked his growing member, and the heat waved throughout their body like a sauna. With this new level of intimacy, they believed another layer of trust was born between them, and even the act of taking their communication level of touching to another step. It felt too good already, and the thought that they would share her first time together in their new home, made him a happier man._

_Looking down upon her exposed body, she was beautiful. Her cheeks flushed and the way she turned her head towards the window in embarrassment, or how her being made his heart jump and pound fast. His eyes searched hers as if asking for permission to proceed, and they screamed yes and a patient sigh escaped. Removing their remaining clothes, Ichigo settled between her legs; leaning his forehead to hers before connecting their lips once more. Ever so slowly his member moved to her entrance, pushing slowly despite her cry. Kissing Rukia harder to distract her of the growing pain, and placing his hand on her hip to draw comforting circles with his thumb._

_Rukia clawed at his shoulders and back without realization, even though she was begging for the pain to be over, she believed that enduring the pain is truly excepting Ichigo and his love. A throaty groan left him as he pushed in slowly, only an inch at a time, in hopes to not completely break her fragile body. "Ichigo" she whimpered and squeezing his remarkable length._

_I think I might have inhaled you _  
_I can feel you behind my eyes_

_The mind numbing pain starts to fade, turning into a symphony hum that rocked their bodies and sending waved of pleasures from their toes and up. She moans, and Ichigo took that as a sign to speed up his pace little by little, until her nails removed from his shoulders that revealed small crescent moons, to pull at his hair. The smell of their sweat and love making, along side the throaty noises escaping the conjoined couple, lingered in the air and dispersing through the space between the walls of their room. It wasn't just sex, and it wasn't just her first time, but love making that would enchant them to become literally one forever._

_You got into my blood stream_  
_I can feel you flowing in me_

_Her body molded into his perfectly, as if each had found the correct puzzle piece. Ichigo's hips rolled and pushed into hers; 'I love you' being spelled into each thrust as he spoke without actual words leaving him. And his need to hear her silk voice pushed her to say his name, though the more she screamed his name the closer she go to her climax; she wanted this moment to last as long as it could, to be able to live in her ecstasy._

_Without notice, the building blocks that reached their peaks grew, making them stretch in pleasure. Rukia pressed his head to the nape of her neck in desperate need to hold on to something for control. They built with mixed moans and grunts, then they broke; the couple gasping as they live their high._

_Leaning his forehead to hers once more, before breathlessly pecking her swollen lips once more._

_I can feel you behind my eyes_  
_You got into my blood stream_

* * *

watch?v=-BOgr1tLNHo

Since the beginning of their little get away, insomnia clutched at his throat in attempts to finally bring him over the edge. But he never would have imagined that when the time finally came; that unwanted, torturous time would come, he would finally break. Breaking without the bricks that is needed to rebuild as he watched Rukia being carried by the stretcher down the hall; an oxygen pump hugging her face being manually pressed by one of the few doctors that pushed their way to the E.R. room.

Ichigo was ordered to stay in place by the waiting room, but he was fuming with anxiety and dread paling his skin to an unnatural color. Pacing with his hands on his head, taking much needed breathes of air, he reached for his phone. Dialing a number, he waited as three rings on the other end.

"Come on you lazy ass, pick up!" Looking around to see the nurses and a few people waiting patiently in the waiting room, eyeing him suspiciously. Exiting to go outside, the chilly air and darkness engulfed him. And prayers were answered when by the fourth ring someone finally answered. "H-hello?" Renji's sleepy voice rang out in almost irritation, and Ichigo couldn't blame him seeing as how it was three in the morning.

He sighed in slight relief, "Listen Renji, you need to meet me at the town medic center. Like now." Ichigo said in anything but a hushed tone, making Renji alert now. Silence fell on the other end of the line, until he heard shuffling and a woman in the background softly moan something like 'who's that?' Dismissing it, Ichigo continued, "It's about Rukia."

Grunting in shock, "We'll be there in a minute."

"We?" Ichigo questioned curiously and a groan of protest on Renji's end at his little slip up; seeing as how Renji was the man he was, he didn't sleep around with just anybody. Despite the situation he began laughing ironically, "You're sleeping with Senna, aren't you." A squeaking sound filled his ears, answering him as he chuckled.

"Ok yeah. Anyway we're on our way now." Renji breathed out in a puff of frustration and embarrassment. The call ended with a tab of his phone as Ichigo made his way back into the waiting room. Without protest, his legs willed him to sit patiently; the the pungent smells of disinfectant, medicine, and dying hope clinging to his nose in attempts to completely suffocate his being.

For what seemed like hours, or years, and decades more, a nurse finally called out "Kuchiki Rukia". Lifting his head at the the familiar name that still may hold life now, and willing his drooping self to climb the stairs and meet the fate that shall await the couple; yes they shall meet this unknowing future together.

There lied Rukia, eyes shut and the breathing mask still enclosed on her face. With even beeps from the heart monitor, letting Ichigo's tense muscles relax at the realization that she is still alive. For now anyway, his own thoughts scratched at him. IVs and other cords stretched from her arms, and an oxygen mask.

He swallowed hard, noticing the stone like feeling in his throat that seemed to block all the oxygen needed to keep him from collapsing. The nurse's quiet voice caught his attention, "Mr. Kurosaki, we are sorry. We will try to keep her here for as long as we can, but she may not make past tonight." The words played an apologetic tune, as he nodded in understanding slowly. Giving Ichigo one last measurable glance before leaving the man to dwell in his thoughts and sleeping lover. Shuffling to the chair beside Rukia, he reached out to gently caress her hand, who was pinned and pierced with IV cords. Frowning, he sketched over her sleeping for, watching the even rise and fall of her chest, and how the air mask would fog a little with ever breathe. Her hair was tangled and meshed with her forehead due to sweat, and her face contorted in what was probably pain.

Sighing with fear hanging close on every breathe, Ichigo brushed a few strands from her face. The silence was eating at him when the door opened revealing his three friends trying to grasp air.

"Listen this better be something serious, and not you two acting like idiots ag-" Uryuu's voice dragged out at the display of a timid Ichigo, and a resting Rukia who was wrapped in hospital blankets.

"Oh god, what happened?" Senna squeaked out, making her way to the unoccupied side of her sleeping friend. Ichigo sat quiet as Renji and Uryuu came closer for a better look, the concern pasting their face. "She," He hesitated "She's dying. They said she won't make it out tonight."

Silence.

Adrenaline pumped his veins, seeing red at Ichigo's non-effected state, "You. You knew didn't you?! Why would you keep that from us. HUH!?" Renji grabbed the collar of Ichigo's shirt, shaking him as he was tempted to plant a fist in his emotionless expression. "Why are you like this? She is dying for Christ sake." His yells echoed through the empty halls, and the empty shell of Ichigo's body. His eyes never meeting up to Renji's; if only he knew how he was breaking. Renji continued to shake at Ichigo's neck to get a response, as a frantic Senna tried to pry her furious boyfriend from strangling someone.

"G-guys?" Rukia's small voice rung in their ears, as her eyes fluttered and adjusted to the light. A weak smile spread, until seeing her friends in the not so friendly positions; pushing away Renji's pathetic grip, Ichigo made his way back to his seating spot next to her. "Hey." His voice whispered in a husky tone, and continued to rub her hand.

"Hey." She spoke back, though it sounded far away, being that the oxygen mask almost muted her weak voice. The room fell quiet once more as all eyes glued to Rukia.

"Pull the plug Ichigo." He didn't need to be a scientist to know what she was talking about, but he couldn't help act dumb, making her repeat herself and he only hoped he heard wrong.

"Rukia, are you ou-" Senna was cut off when Rukia interjected her protest. Resting a gentle and sisterly gaze among her dearest friends and lover, an apologetic look and warning gleam that she would be in tears. Breaking eye contact to fumble her hands together, "Ichigo, you and I knew this day was coming, and you heard what the doctor said. I really should live for as long as I can, but it hurts. It hurts to stay here." Raising glossy, tear filled eyes to his warm honey brown ones, "Please let me go."

Rukia reached over her hand slowly, grasping his numb finger tips and giving them a light squeeze. Gulping, his eyes searched the floor, letting her words sink into the depths of her friends minds and the guilt and horror kicked in, "Do you understand what you are asking me to do." Ichigo seemed so calm it frightened him. If he seemed so calm now, with his insides tearing down the walls and the pain shooting through him like a thousand arrows; imagine what would it be like when she actually gone. Shifting through his daily life without emotion, and the once beautiful things he saw, would be seen through pale eyes fading into nothing. The sky would open up to swallow him, and throwing him to a different dimension where only an endless floating journey would await.

Nodding, his ginger bangs hooding over his eyes as he pressed the doctor call button. "You're really just going to let her go?! Rukia please, I know it hurts, but you have to make it. C'mon!" Renji tried pleading, but it was no use as all the remaining sounds have been blocked purposefully, in attempts to make her passing easier on her. So that if she heard someones cries, she wouldn't feel as regretful. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Senna cried with a warning hand over her mouth and tears at the rim of her eyes; backing into the bathroom, the coughing sound echoed.

Within minutes, doctors had arrived to switch off all life support; the air mask being taken, along with the IV cords. She sat there, gently breathing in her last breathes of air on her own, and without realizing everyone else in the room held their breathe just watching. The sun was beginning to make its peak over the horizon, letting the sky turn into a lighter blue.

Laughing ironically, "I thought I would at the least see one more winter." Rukia's time was running thin, and there was only one more thing to say before she moved on, "I just want to thank you all. For filling that void I built up back in high school, and making me feel back at home."

"Dammit Kuchiki." Uryuu mumbled, fixing his glasses and shamefully turning to the open window.

Ichigo watched at first, seeing the color leaving her lips and cheeks, and how her hands became more cold. Giving one last kiss of departure upon her forehead, seeing the corners of her lips curve. One last breath of the fresh Kurakara town air, and she was gone; gone like the seasons come and go.

* * *

watch?v=0DKw_xnzKok

"Well Mr. Kurosaki, that was truly something else. The main characters are...interesting. You seem to focus your writing on the beauty of this Rukia character." The man flipped over the last remaining pages of my novel, and I couldn't help but fidget and bounce my leg for the past hour as the head director of the Bleach Press Co. finished off my short novel. Though his expression was dull he seemed satisfied, and I was told to never be discouraged by the mans seemingly lack of interest. Shrugging, I continued to bounce my leg impatiently waiting for the head director to tell me what I want to hear, "May I ask why you developed such a character. What was your inspiration, and why had you put yourself, or rather your own name in the novel?" I understood that he simply believed that Rukia was a fictional character, but the thought had unsettled my stomach.

My leg stopped bouncing, and the need to trace my fingers on that once familiar milky skin, burned through me. I couldn't look the man in the eyes in fear that I may look weak, and tears would unknowingly swell; I simply smiled remembering her scent and small form, staring out the window. It was getting dark now, rather the sun was just setting and the once pale clouds are now dressed in pink, orange and reds. "She wanted me to finish her story." The room fell in an awkward buzz as I turned to the blank head director; without even a word being spoken, I retrieved the small slightly crinkled paper out of my pocket. Labeled with my name in sloppy cursive, I opened it up and placed it up top of the small stack of papers upon his desk. "I would like that to be copied to be the last page of my book. I will stop by tomorrow to start the design of the cover and other important details. You have my number, so until then I have other business to attend to."

A pause quickly followed, making me regret my choice of words had it not been for my impatience, but a small chuckle left the man; standing as I did and walking around his desk to shake hands. "I like you Mr. Kurosaki, you get right to the point. And because of that I will be the one appointed to this project." A genuine smile pasted my lips as I shook hands with the short stubby man. Giving the note one last glance before departing the office room.

I could see her now, laughing at me like the little terror that she was. And I can still feel the sweet kisses that impressed themselves to my skin forever.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Ichigo, the moment I left this world, I long for you. I am grateful for the years you have so surprisingly managed to spend with me, despite my child like behavior, unfair ways and stubbornness, you stayed. But I am sorry that my stubborn side had not gotten the better of me, and my deteriorating body willed me of my departure, breaking the special connection between us. I am sorry that the one that got to run from this cold world was me, because if anything you are the one that deserves to sail through the stars. I miss you so much, even though as I am writing this you sleep by my side. I will keep smiling if you do, and when you feel lonely I will cradle you in my arms like you use to do to me. Our love was short lived, and I only wished that I could have shown you a prettier side than just the stars and country side, but I am still thankful._

_Get away from the city ever once and a while, it's not good for you to stay cooped up in that big demanding apartment, and don't forget to do laundry ever three days; eat well. And don't forget about me. You don't need to mourn over me like those cheesy movie, even though I loved those ones; just keep me in that piece of your heart. Write about us under the stars, and thank you for everything._

_Love, Rukia_

* * *

**I hoped that wasn't too rushed, and I hope you liked it. Please do comment, I was going to write a story for NoNaWriMo, and planning to use a plot like this. So if you have any experience that you would like to share, please do tell :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
